I Love You Too My Hero
by Featherain
Summary: Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Summary: He's here. Frankly, the power and damage inflicted is far too much, and only Jade, with her belief of Bec's heart can stop him. Unfortunately, Noir got rid of it -how, she doesn't know. In for a death, someone saves her, she tries to save him before getting saved again. A hero was his last wish.Character death implied.ONESHOT


_Featherain... Might be a bit OOC, I tried my best! Sadstuck basically. Warning: Character death implied. _

_Why am I suddenly writing a tragedy one shot when I should be updating and breaking my beautiful cycle? BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, SO I GET TO FRIGGIN DO WHAT I WANT, WOOT! :D_

_Pft, too bad for those to object. This is one day I'll allow myself to run around like a maniac. _

_I do hope you enjoy this though. Please, please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And, guess what age I am in the review, :D, I'm just curious. _

* * *

"He's coming."

Jade nods solemnly, staring at her feet as she blinked her bright green eyes, not daring to look up.

"I know."

John bites his lip nervously, looking around before he began speaking again. "Where's Aradia and Sollux? I thought they were going to kick ass and –"

"Aradia's injured. Badly. Sollux decided that if she was going to die again on his watch, he was going to follow. He's too injured to fight as well."

A smile no longer graced the girl's lips. Instead, tears streams down, quite so out of character, it shocks John. Then again, he never did see Jade in these types of situations.

"It's okay though!" Jade cheerily adds in, a fake smile plastered upon her pale face. "B-Bec can't harm me. There's still Bec in him!"

"But I can come too!" John protests, grabbing his sister's arm fiercely. "I already met him once with Rose! I can –"

"I'd rather not," Jade butts in, still faking that smile that made everything seem much more painful. "I'd like to do this myself, okay, John?" she giggles, chocking at the ends. "And I don't think you can kiss me, as it won't work. Besides, it would be really awkward having to kiss you!" she laughs as she turns around, not really wanting to look at the others in the eyes. She clutches her rifle, red marks appearing upon her soft hands. "You're already too injured as well. You would fall over at the first blow."

"Why are you using the rifle? Your powers," he splutters, the blue hood now covering his face. "You might as well use them, Jade!"

"It's okay," Jade says, with that same broken laugh. "I'd rather not use anything that this sick game gave me, you know? And this is not the same game, I just know the powers will now have a glitch. The rifle, however, it's nice. Bec used to remind me to practice back then, by grabbing it and running off with it."

And she leaves, the door closing with such an echoing clash that it almost sounds like a dead body colliding against the cold floor.

"Bec," her voice cracks, staring ahead. "Oh Bec, Bec, Bec," she repeats over and over, not knowing when she wanted to stop. "I-I'm really sorry," she whispers, popping the bullet into the slot of her rifle as she snapped the small case shut, looking through the target eye placed on top of the rifle. "I'm sorry for doing this, even after you saved me and –"

She gasps, almost dropping her weapon before she quickly holds onto it once more with strength, focusing. Bec would never attack her -she knew that. Did Noir somehow get rid of the dog's heart in him?

"Bec… are you no longer there?"

He was aimed to attack, charging at full speed before Jade Harley aims. She aims, pointing directly at the head, still not bearing to aim at the heart. And she pulls the trigger weakly before the _creature_ moves far too fast for her, the bullet only scraping the ear. She aims again, pointing with such determination at the heart and then –

He barked.

"BEC!" she screamed, collapsing onto her knees before she threw her top body over and onto the ground, slamming it on top of her fallen rifle. "Bec, Bec, you're still in there!" she laughs quite crazily in her attempt to giggle once more. "Aren't you?" she asks hopefully, daring to look up.

He slashed her.

Her blood flowed out freely from her body, causing her to gasp in shock and pain before she grits her teeth.

"What –What have you done to Bec?"

"It was easy."

Her eyes open wide, trying to crawl backwards in horror as quickly as possible before she trips and gets up, biting her lip.

"You –You –You _monster_!" she shrieks, picking up the rifle urgently as she randomly shoots, clicking in more bullets from her pocket. She aims again, grabbing the rifle with determination as she hisses –mad, a way she has never been before. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you –"

He howls, picking up high his hand.

And she cries at the howl. She hates it. Didn't she promise them that she would win? Jade Harley always keeps her promises! And she didn't cry –she didn't like crying. She wasn't like some princess who needed to be saved. She was a badass witch, who argued with Karkat Vantas, humored Dave Strider over his obsession with being cool, who could get up early each morning to tend to her plants and harvest them.

"Eh?"

And suddenly Dave is in front of her, slashing with his sword as if it's no big deal, having an all-out fight with the enemy they had always feared.

"Dave!" she shouts, surprised. When did he get here? "Dave, don't! You'll get yourself killed! I –I can do this," she protests just like her brother did, stumbling in her attempts of getting up. She tries again, using her rifle as a cane. "No, no, when did you get here?"

She fires, injuring the enemy once known as Bec Noir, but now without the Bec. There _is_ _no_ Bec.

"Can't have you getting killed by him. That would be too ironic."

"There you go off again, your ironic stuff!" she shouts angrily. She was never annoyed by it, she knew that, but currently she didn't like it. "I don't need to be saved; please don't get yourself hurt, Dave! We have more enemies! They need you – there's Lord English, please, please!" she begs, crying.

"I'm too cool to get killed," he replies before he smiles, shocking the black haired girl. "Harley, you're goofy. Isn't that ironic how I fell for you all those years ago?"

She hiccupped, still pulling the trigger over and over again, deciding that if it was their last day they might as well spill some beans.

"W-What?"

Noir leaps again, running towards Dave before she flashes in front of him, her arms locked in a protective stance as she shuts her eyes, bracing herself for the blow -

She's pushed to the side. Watching a big deep gash rip through Dave's chest, the blood matching his clothing so perfectly.

"DAVE!" she screams, cupping her mouth in horror. No, _she_ was supposed to save him -she couldn't live with the guilt. She had saved John in Prospit, she was aiming to make sure Dave Strider would be safe, to come back to her brother so nobody else would be sad.

And he falls, causing Jade to scream as she bends beside his fallen body, her hand pressing everywhere, trying to stop the blood.

"W-Why...?"

"Shit."

"I –I've, I've always had a crush on you, Dave Strider!" she yells, although there was no need to. It was sudden, blunt, and why she decided to say that right now, she had no idea at all. Her hands now stained with red, still trying to stop the bleeding.

"A crush? I fucking love you; I'm too cool for crushes. And now, I suppose I still was never meant to be a hero anyways. Ah, I tried."

"W-Wait! No, Dave, I –I love you -"

His glasses fall off of his face, looking asleep and just so peaceful, smiling.

He looked like an angel.

"Too, my _hero_…"

Her face is crestfallen –even worse than that. Her head slowly turns to face the bloody creature as she steps forward, kicking away her broken rifle and clutching onto Dave's bloody sword.

"_This_," she spits out, charging with aura that even Noir was now afraid of, "Is for Bec," she screams, slashing the enemy across vertically from the neck and down with such a terrifying expression on her face as salty blood mixed in with salty tears. "And _this_," she now cries, leaping towards him as she charged, "is for Dave! Dave Strider!" She struck the sword in through the middle of the body, twisting it to hear a satisfying choke of air. The last breath.

* * *

**She emerged to the trolls and humans stained with red blood, alone.**

* * *

_Featherain... er... REVIEW PLEASE! _


End file.
